NCIS On Loan
by Tonyzgir
Summary: NCIS Meets a new girl. And Tony, learns something new! FIRST NCIS FANFICTION EVER!


**NCIS On Loan**

He sat at his desk, buried in paperwork. He hated this part of the job. It always seemed like the paperwork was endless. Why did he always wait so long to finish his reports?

"You're in early Tony" he heard a voice say. He looked up to see Agent Kaitlyn Todd, attractive ex-Secret Service, standing in front of him.

"I thought I would get some work done before Gibbs got in."

"Playing Catch-up?"

"What are you doing here so early for Agent Todd?"

"Just going to the gym." With that she turned and walked away.

He had always found her attractive but there was something about her that had never sit right with him. He just couldn't put his finger on what it was.

He refocused on the paperwork in front of him. Only one case file left and he was caught up.

An hour later, just as he was finishing his last case file, Agent Gibbs walked in. Late 40s, thrice divorced, hard nosed. Gibbs was a tough boss. And Tony's mentor. The man was smart. Even though Gibbs was almost always in a bad mood, Tony looked up to him. Gibbs was brilliant and he loved his job. Tony admired that.

"Morning boss."

"Morning Tony. Seen Agent Todd yet?"

"She was heading to the gym about an hour ago."

Gibbs nodded and sat at his desk. Tony wondered what was up. He wouldn't have to wait long to find out.

Kate returned a few minutes later and shortly after her came Agent McGee. "Morning Probie." said Tony.

"Morning everyone." replied McGee.

"I am glad that everyone is in this morning. We have a live one," said Gibbs.

"Shouldn't that be a dead one," quipped Tony.

Gibbs just looked at Tony. Even with just a look, Tony knew to shut up.

"A woman was discovered on an army test site. She was buried under a drop site."

"Was it deliberate?"

"She was still alive Agent Todd."

Everyone went silent. Tony hated this part of his job. It was always hard when the victim was still alive. Sometimes dead bodies were easier to deal with.

"So are we going boss?" asked Tony.

"She's at Bethesda. CSU is there and the box she was in is with Abby."

"So where do we come in Gibbs?" asked Kate.

"We get to find out who she is and why she ended up where she was found."

"So we're going to the hospital then?" asked McGee.

"You and Agent Todd are going with me to the site. Tony, you're going to the hospital to process and identify the victim."

"OK boss."

"And you're gonna have help. An anthropologist named Charisma Ryan."

"Another newbie boss?"

"She's technically not working for us, just with us. I've known her her whole life."

'That could spell trouble', thought Tony. He was just about to say something when an extremely attractive brunette walked in. She took Tony's breath away. 5' 7", long brown hair, great figure, and these piercing blue eyes. Tony was instantly smitten.

"Morning Charisma," said Gibbs.

"Morning Gibbs."

Even her voice was beautiful.

"Everyone. This is Charisma Ryan. Charisma, Kaitlyn Todd, Tim McGee, and Tony DiNozzo."

"Hello everyone."

Tony jumped up and extended his hand to her. "Hi. I hear you and I are working together today."

"Good to hear."

"Everyone has their assignments. Keep in touch. Let's go." said Gibbs.

As the agents left the building, Tony started talking to Charisma.

"So Gibbs tells us he's known you your whole life."

"Yes he has."

"So what's he like?"

"You probably know him better than anyone. You work with him and see him everyday."

"I know pretty much nothing about our boss man."

Charisma gave Tony a crooked smile. "Tell you what. We'll see how the day goes. If everything goes good, I'll tell you about Gibbs."

"Deal." He smiled at her. Charisma liked his smile. It lit up his eyes.

They climbed into the SUV and headed to the hospital. Tony carried on a conversation while driving.

"So tell me about yourself."

"I was born here. My parents divorced when I was very young and my mother, and I moved to California. My mother remarried a few years later to a LAPD profiler. He was transferred to NOPD, so we moved to New Orleans and stayed there until 6 months before he passed away. I am a 28 year old anthropologist/archaeologist, historian, and photojournalist."

"Why those subjects?"

"I graduated high school at 16. For a year I backpacked across Europe. I fell in love with history so I went to university. I took history and anthropology---four years crammed into two. Along the way, I also took photojournalism. My anthro professor was a forensic anthropologist. He got me interested in the forensic aspect of everything. So I went back and took my six years of forensics in three years."

"Wow." 'Beautiful and smart', thought Tony. 'I don't stand a chance.'

"So what about you Tony?"

"I attended prep school at Rhode Island Military Academy. Then I went to Ohio State and got my BA degree in Physical Education. I then went to the police academy and spent 2 years in Peoria, then 18 months in Philadelphia and then 22 months in Baltimore. Then here. Been here just about three years."

"How did you meet Gibbs?"

"I attended a conference talk given by Ducky…..Dr. Mallard, almost 3 years ago."

"I know Ducky."

"Right. Anyways, Gibbs talked to me afterwards and gave me his card. Told me I could start Monday if I wanted to. The address on the card was this building. I've been here ever since."

"Do you like working with him?"

"He's a brilliant man. Scary, but brilliant."

"You know he's harmless right?"

"Sometimes," Tony laughed.

* * *

They reached the hospital shortly after. They headed inside. They stopped at the nurses station.

"Can I help you?" asked the nurse.

"I'm Tony DiNozzo and this is Charisma Ryan. We're with NCIS. We're here to see your Jane Doe. The one found on the Army test base."

"Room 212."

"Thanks." They turned and walked to the elevator. "She's not too friendly is she?"

Charisma just smiled. They reached the second floor and headed to 212. When they arrived, they went about gathering evidence.

"Tell you what," said Tony. "You process the victim, I'll do the other stuff."

"Ok."

Tony moved to the closet where her clothes and personal effects were kept. He bagged and tagged everything.

Charisma took the body. She got lots of trace, bagged and tagged, ready for Abby.

They had worked almost an hour in silence before heading back downstairs.

"Abby's got her work cut out for her," Tony said.

"Yeah. But she can handle it."

"So you know Abby too?"

"Yes I do," Charisma smiled.

"Oh." Tony grinned.

They drove back to Abby in silence. At least until Tony's cell rang.

"DiNozzo….hi boss….yeah, we're done. We're just heading back to the lab….uh huh…..ok. Be there shortly." He hung up the phone.

"That was Gibbs?" said Charisma.

"Yeah. He wants us out at the test site. Said it was urgent."

She nodded as Tony headed to the site.

* * *

They arrived about 15 minutes later. Gibbs was waiting for them.

"Glad you're here. We found another one. This one wasn't as lucky though."

They walked over to where Ducky was examining the body.

"What have we got Ducky?" asked Gibbs.

"Well Jethro…." Ducky said as he looked up. "Well hello Charisma."

"Hello Ducky."

"Been a while hasn't it?!"

"About three years."

"Ah yes! Well…."

"Duck?" interrupted Gibbs. "The body?"

"Right. Sorry Jethro. Our young lady here was beaten quite severely. Put in the box unconscious and buried alive. She suffocated."

"Same MO as our Jane Doe at the hospital." said Tony.

"Do we know who she is?" asked McGee.

"Not till we get her prints, I'm afraid." replied Ducky.

We watched as they loaded the box and body into the truck. We all headed back to the vehicles and drove off to the Naval Yard.

"Whatcha thinking?" asked Tony.

"I was just thinking about those poor women. And their families."

"We'll find out who they are."

"It's not that Tony."

He loved how she said his name. "Then what is it?"

"I don't know. There's just something very familiar about this whole thing."

"Like what?"

"That I don't know."

***************

Tony and Charisma headed straight to the lab when they returned. Gibbs was not there.

"Abby?" yelled Tony.

"You don't have to yell Anthony. I'm right here." She came out from behind a closet door. She saw Charisma and came rushing over, wrapping Charisma in a hug. "Char! You look incredible!"

"So do you Abby. Love the hair!"

"Thanks. Something I've been trying. So what are you doing here? Your…um, Gibbs never said you were coming."

"I'm actually here on official business. I'm working with Tony on the Jane Doe case."

"So you're the surprise?"

"Excuse me?"

"Gibbs said this morning that he had a surprise for me. You must be it."

"Abby, we also come bearing gifts." said Tony.

"Really?" She took the bags from Tony. "Ooo. Trace. Yes!"

"You're excited Abby?"

"It's a great day, Tony. I've got to get to work." She headed to the computer and started.

"Let's go," said Tony. "Abs, keep us informed."

"Will do," Abby said as she saluted.

Tony and Charisma headed to the morgue. Gibbs and crew were already there.

"Learn anything else Ducky?" asked Gibbs.

"Not yet. Be patient Jethro. I'll let you know."

Everyone left the morgue and headed upstairs.

"Charisma, you can use my desk. I have a meeting." said Gibbs.

"Thanks," she smiled at him as he walked away.

"Keep me up to speed people." Gibbs ordered as he left.

"You got it boss," replied Tony.

* * *

Tony and Charisma spent hours on the phones trying to locate witnesses. Nothing so far. Then the courier arrived.

"I'm looking for a Charisma Ryan."

"Over there," replied Kate.

Charisma signed for the package and sat to open it.

"Little small for lunch," said Tony as he walked over. "Whatcha got?"

"A case file from NOPD. I remembered why this case seemed so familiar."

"Why is that?" Tony asked as he moved around the desk.

"My step father used to talk about a case that always bothered him. He profiled the killer and it got under his skin." She continued as she opened the file. "Her name was Julie Mills. She disappeared ten years ago. She was found a week later, buried alive, in a box in the middle of a golf course sand trap."

"Go on."

"She was alive when they found her, barely. She died in the hospital the next day. All the evidence pointed to the boyfriend, a David Callum. Only one problem---he had an alibi. He was out of town."

"So what happened?"

"My step father swore the profile didn't match the boyfriend. But, the police arrested him anyway. The DA thought his alibi was shaky."

"And…?"

"And he was convicted and sentenced to die. He dies in two weeks."

"So what's the problem?"

"Look at the files." She watched him as he read. His face changed to a frown.

"They're identical."

"Down to the smallest detail."

"So we have a copycat?!"

"I don't think so. There are details that were not released to the press or otherwise. No one knew, not even the lawyers."

"So you think the killer has struck again?"

"I think so. Twice apparently."

"We have to tell Gibbs."

"Tell Gibbs what DiNozzo?" came a voice from behind them.

"Charisma found something boss."

"What did you find?" asked Gibbs.

Charisma showed him the case files and told her story. As she finished, she tried to read his expression.

"Go see the boyfriend," Gibbs finally said.

"On it, boss." replied Tony.

* * *

Tony and Charisma were silent during the drive. There were really no words to say.

They arrived at the prison and headed inside. They were stopped at the front desk.

"Can I help you?" asked the guard.

Tony pulled out his badge. "My name is DiNozzo and this is Ryan. We're from NCIS."

"What is NCIS doing here?"

"We need to speak with David Callum."

"Ok. Down the hall, 3rd door on the left. We'll bring him in for ya."

"Thanks." Tony said as they headed down the hall.

They didn't have to wait long. Callum was brought in, ankle shackles and all. He sat at the table, opposite Tony.

"I enjoy meeting with beautiful women, but did you have to bring your boyfriend Char?"

Tony flashed her a look. She ignored him for now.

"David, this is Tony DiNozzo. He is with NCIS. He wants to ask you a few questions."

"Go ahead, Mr. NCIS."

Tony leaned forward and began his questions. "I need to ask you about Julie Mills."

"That's why I'm here."

"I know. What I need you to tell me is what you told the cops."

"I was in New Jersey. I had flown home to be at my aunt's side as my uncle passed away. I was there for almost nine days. It was three days after Julie was killed and five days before."

"Did the police look into your alibi?"

"Yeah, but the only person who confirmed it was my aunt. No one else was around except for the funeral. I didn't see anyone else except for at the funeral."

"Is your aunt still in Jersey?"

"She died last year."

Tony looked down at his notes. "Can I show you the pictures of the crime scene?"

"What for?"

"To see if you notice anything off or out of place."

"Sure."

Tony opened the file and passed the pictures across the table to Callum. Tony could tell that the pictures bothered him. Maybe the guy was innocent after all. "See anything?"

"No, nothing. I don't think I can help you."

"David, keep looking. Not at Julie, but what's behind her." said Charisma.

Callum nodded and looked again at the photos. He looked for the longest time before he said anything. "Did you find her necklace?"

"What necklace," asked Tony.

"She always wore a necklace with a silver locket on it. I don't see it in these pictures."

Tony looked at the inventory sheet in the file. "No necklace was logged."

"Maybe she took it off?" said Charisma.

"She never took it off. It belonged to her grandmother," said Callum.

"We'll find it," said Tony.

"When you do, can I have it?" asked Callum.

"We'll see what we can do," answered Tony.

Tony and Charisma gathered up the file and photos as the guard led Callum out of the room. When he was gone, Tony looked at Charisma.

"You never said you knew Callum personally."

"My stepfather had a lot of guilt for not being to stop the arrest. He never thought David was guilty. I used to come with him sometimes when he would visit David. I haven't been back since just after my stepfather passed away."

"You could have said something on the way up here."

"I know. I'm sorry about that."

"It's ok. Just don't let it happen again." Tony smiled at her. Charisma really liked his smile.

"I promise."

Tony called ahead to have the evidence from the Julie Mills case sent to Abby's lab. It would be there by the time they got back. They drove back to the Navy Yard in silence. They had to figure out what to do next.

* * *

When they got back, McGee and Todd were just leaving.

"Lunch run Probie?" asked Tony.

"Actually Tony, we're heading to Norfolk. See if anyone knows our victim." said Kate.

"Good luck with that," Tony replied as he and Charisma walked inside.

"You don't like Agent Todd do you?" asked Charisma.

"It's not that I don't like her. It's just….it's hard to explain really. I'm not sure what it is."

"Doesn't it make it hard to work together?"

"Sometimes."

The elevator doors opened to Abby's lab. Gibbs was already there.

"Find anything DiNozzo?"

"Well, boss, maybe."

"What do you mean maybe?"

"I need to check this box first."

"So do it."

Tony opened the evidence box and hunted through it.

"What are you looking for?" asked Abby.

"David Callum, the boyfriend, said Julie Mills always wore a silver locket. But he didn't see it in the pictures."

"So what are you thinking?" asked Gibbs.

"Maybe the killer took a trophy. It's not here."

"What else did you find out?" asked Gibbs.

"Callum had an alibi. He had flown home to New Jersey to be with his aunt as his uncle passed away. He was there almost nine days."

"And nobody checked it out?"

"They did, but the only person who saw him outside the funeral was his grieving aunt. The police didn't believe him. No one except the profiler anyway."

"Who was the profiler?"

"Mitchell Ryan." Tony replied.

"My stepfather," Charisma included.

"He never believed Callum was guilty?" asked Gibbs.

"No. He always felt that the DA was just trying to please the media. He believed in Callum's innocence till he died," replied Charisma.

"No other suspects were brought in?"

"The police didn't look at anyone else boss," replied Tony.

"Find out why. I want to talk to Charisma for a few minutes."

"Got it boss." Tony headed upstairs to his desk.

Gibbs and Charisma headed into an interrogation room. They were gone for quite a while before Tony found anything.

Actually, it found him.

He headed over to the room and saw Gibbs giving Charisma a hug through the window. He waited until they pulled apart to knock on the door.

"Enter."

Tony opened the door and walked into the interrogation room.

"What is it DiNozzo?"

"Fingerprints."

"Excuse me?"

"Two sets. We got the victim's name from AFIS and such. But, they found a set on the body. Unknown, but matches a set found at the Julie Mills scene."

"Who's are victim?"

"Her name is Sarah Miles. Civilian. Went missing a week ago."

"Contact her family if you can."

"Right away boss." Tony left the interrogation room and headed back to his desk. Gibbs and Charisma followed suit. Gibbs headed to see Ducky and Charisma sat at his desk, following up on Ms. Miles.

**********

Tony must have sat at his desk for hours before something popped up. "Hey Charisma! Come here a second."

She went over to his desk. "Yeah? What's up?"

"Take a look at this."

On his computer screen was a photo of an attractive blonde. The same blonde that was lying in the hospital.

"That's our vic."

"Yup. Look further."

She scanned the page till she saw it. "Sarah Mills. I thought her last name was Miles."

"Apparently an alias or something. She's our first vic's sister."

"Now what?"

"Now I think we have to go back and talk to David Callum. Maybe he can give us something."

"I'll go tell Gibbs and meet you at the car."

"See you in a few." Tony and Charisma went their separate ways. This changed things for them. Drastically.

* * *

They drove in silence back to the prison. They had no idea how they were going to begin this conversation. The guard recognized them as they entered the prison.

"You guys back to see Callum?"

"Yup. Same room?" asked Tony.

"Go on in. We'll bring him in."

The waited only a few minutes for David Callum. "If it isn't my favorite girl and her NCIS agent. What are you doing back here so soon?"

"We need to ask you a couple more questions."

"Ok. Go ahead."

Tony slid a photo across to Callum. "Do you know this woman?"

Callum took the photo in his hands to look closer at it. "She looks familiar."

"Her name is Sarah Mills."

Callum sat back in his chair. "She has Julie's eyes. What is this about?"

"She is in Bethesda hospital, David." replied Charisma.

"What?"

"She was found buried alive on an army test site. She is still alive, but barely." added Tony.

"Buried alive? Like Julie?"

"Just like Julie."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"Do you remember anyone taking an interest in her?"

"She was 14 at the time. I never really paid attention. But I don't think so."

"Thank you, David." said Charisma.

"You're welcome," Callum said as she stood to leave. He paused as he reached the door. "Jacob Blaine."

"Sorry?" asked Tony.

Callum turned to face them. "Sarah had a boyfriend then. His name was Jacob Blaine. Start there." He turned and walked out the door.

"Thanks," said Charisma. She turned to Tony. "Well, I guess that's our next move."

"Nope. It's McGee and Todd's next move."

"What are we going to do?"

"We're going to talk to the victim." Tony said as he pulled out his phone. "She's awake."

Charisma nodded as they headed to the car.

* * *

They headed to room 212 as they got to the hospital. The doctor was in the room.

"I can't let you in here," the doctor said.

"I'm Agent DiNozzo and we are with NCIS."

"Fine. You have 10 minutes," the doctor said as he left the room.

Tony and Charisma headed over to the bed. Tony sat in the chair next to it.

"Sarah?"

She slowly opened her eyes and looked at Tony.

"Hi. I'm Tony and this is Charisma. Can we ask you a few questions?"

Sarah slowly nodded.

"Do you remember anything about the night you disappeared?"

"I was out with some friends. We were at a club. Some guy bought me a drink." She took a deep but strained breath then continued. "I felt different after I drank it. Foggy almost."

"Do you think you could have been drugged?" asked Charisma.

"Maybe. I don't know."

"What else do you remember?" asked Tony.

"Nothing until I woke up. I was curled up in darkness. Silence all around me. Couldn't see, couldn't hear. I felt the box, trying to find a way out."

"Did you hear anything before they pulled you out of the box?"

"Muffled sounds then yelling. Not much else."

"Anything you'd like to add?"

"I don't remember anything else."

"Did you know the guy?" asked Charisma.

"No, never saw him before. But he knew my name…."

Tony reached into his pocket and pulled out his card. "If you remember anything else, please give me a call."

"Ok."

Tony and Charisma headed back to the office. They needed to talk to Gibbs.

* * *

It was after midnight when they got back. No one was around. "I guess we should call it a night."

"Do you want to go for a drink, Tony? A nightcap to help us relax?"

"Yeah, ok."

They headed to the bar around the corner and sat at the bar.

"Can I getcha anything?"

Tony looked at Charisma. "Whatever you want Tony." she replied.

"Two tequilas."

* * *

They drank for a couple of hours before they stumbled outside to catch a cab.

"Where to?" the driver asked.

"123 East Benton," Tony replied.

"My hotel is the other way." Charisma whispered.

"I know." Tony smiled.

When they arrived at Tony's house, he paid the driver and helped Charisma out of the cab. He led her up to the door and opened it with his key. They went inside as he turned on the light.

"Make yourself at home."

Charisma sat on the couch and took off her jacket. She looked around the house as she waited for Tony. She finally heard him behind her.

"You have a great place Tony."

"Thanks. I try," he said as he handed her a glass of iced tea. "No alcohol. I promise."

She smiled as she took the glass from him. He sat next to her on the couch.

"So tell me about your father."

"I already did."

"No, no. Your biological father."

"Oh." She set the glass on his coffee table and sat back. "I don't remember a lot from when they were together. He's a good guy. They just couldn't stay married."

"Continue," Tony said as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"He's hard nosed and a hard worker. An honest man who loves his job even if he doesn't show it all the time. Works with some smart people too. Trusts them with his life."

"What does he do?"

"He works for the government."

"A lawman of sorts?"

"Yeah, you could say that." She looked up at Tony and saw him staring at her. "What is it?"

"You are beautiful. Do you know that?"

"You're drunk."

"Yes I am, but you're still beautiful." Tony leaned in and started to kiss her neck.

"Tony, I don't think we should do this."

He stopped and looked at her. "Why not?"

"Because we just met for one. We barely know each other."

"If you want me to stop, I'll stop. I promise."

She nodded as he started to kiss her lips. His hands found their way to her shirt and he removed it, breaking their lips apart for only a second. She helped him off with his shirt and ran a hand down his chest to the waistband of his pants. He stood up and led her to the bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and removed her pants and underwear. He then stood and removed his own pants. He stretched his body over hers and kissed her deeply. They moved together as he thrust into her again and again. More and more she wanted this. As he thrust again, they cam together. He collapsed next to her, wrapping her in his arms. They drifted into slumber, listening to each other's breathing.

* * *

Charisma awoke the next morning to the smell of coffee. As she opened her eyes, she looked around. Where was she? Then she remembered. Tony She had slept with Tony!

She got out of bed and grabbed her clothes. As she finished dressing, she headed out of the bedroom. There, in the kitchen, she saw Tony.

"Morning Charisma."

"Morning Tony."

He turned and looked at her. "Something wrong?"

"Tony, about last night….."

"Stop," he interrupted. "If you're not comfortable with what happened, I won't mention it again."

"It's not that."

"Then what? I thought it was pretty amazing."

She looked up at him. "It was….it's just….I don't do things like that."

"Neither do I. Normally."

"So what happens now?"

"That's up to you." Just as she went to answer him, the phone rang. "Hello?…..morning boss…..ok. We'll be there in 20."

"Gibbs?"

"Yup. He wants us at the office. You got a change of clothes?"

"In the truck. At the bar."

"Let's go then."

They caught a cab back to the bar and hopped in the SUV. Charisma changed while Tony drove. They arrived at the office, 18 minutes later.

"Sarah Mills called the police last night. Someone was in her hospital room. They caught her attacker and he confessed to Julie Mills' murder as well. Callum's being released in about an hour."

"Who was he?" asked Charisma.

"Their estranged father," replied Gibbs. "Good work everyone." As he walked away, Charisma stopped him.

"Can I speak to you a moment?"

"Sure." He led her to the interrogation room.

Kate looked at Tony who suddenly looked nervous. "Something wrong, Tony?"

"I don't know yet."

*******************

Gibbs closed the door behind him. "What's up?"

"I need to talk to you about Tony"

"What about him?"

"You think he's a good guy right?"

"Yes, but I don't let him know that."

"What would you say if I told you that I was interested in seeing him?"

"Are you?"

"Yes."

"And Tony? Is he interested?"

"Yes."

Gibbs paused a moment and took a deep breath. "You're an adult. I can't stop you from seeing someone."

"It would be nice to have your support though."

"You always do."

Charisma stood and gave Gibbs a hug. "Thank you."

"Welcome. But I want to talk to Tony."

"I knew you would. I'll let him know. I want to go to the prison and meet David."

"Go ahead. Just be careful."

"Always." She exited the room and went to Tony. "He wants to speak to you." She headed to the elevator. And out of the building.

Tony stood and took a deep breath. Now he was really nervous.

* * *

Charisma arrived at the prison just as David was walking outside. He saw her and smiled. "If it isn't my favorite gal? What are you doing here?"

"I thought it would be nice for you to see a familiar face when you got out. How are you doing?"

"Better, now. You know what I realized?"

"What?"

"I never got the chance to mourn Julie. Not even while inside. Now, I have that chance. Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Can you take me to the cemetery? I would like to say goodbye."

"Sure." Charisma and David headed over to her car and crawled in. She headed towards the cemetery, so David could say goodbye to the woman he would love forever.

* * *

Tony knocked on the door.

"Enter."

Tony entered and closed the door behind him. "You wanted to see me boss?"

"Charisma tells me you're interested in dating her."

"Yes sir, I am."

"I'll give you my blessing as long as you understand one thing---if you hurt her in any way, you're six is mine."

"I understand, boss."

"Good. Dismissed."

Tony stood up and paused. "Can I ask you a question boss?"

"Sure."

"Why does it matter so much to you about what happens between Charisma and I?"

"Because, DiNozzo. She's my daughter."

Tony was speechless as Gibbs walked out the door. 'I'm a dead man'.

* * *

THE END


End file.
